together forever
by corpsepartyfan
Summary: a oneshot. yoshiki is about to die, ayumi doesn't want him to be alone... what will she do? yoshikixayumi


He felt pain, pain and nothing more.

"run shinozaki!" he yelled in pain, he was being stabbed over and over again…

"Kishinuma-kun!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Just go!"

With that she ran away, the reason's she had tears in her eyes wasn't because yoshiki wasn't stabbed to death, but because satoshi died… There was something wrong with naomi and she carried around seiko's body… she managed to kill satoshi with seiko's body, yuka managed to escape naomi found scissors and charged at ayumi… but… yoshiki jumped infront of her, he felt so much pain… but she dind't care as much as she cared for satoshi.

"mochida-kun…" she said crying.

She felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Shinozaki..."

"Kishinuma-kun!" she replied happy, she spun around and recieved a slap in her face.

"… kishinuma …?" she stood there staring at him… at his angered face.

He kept looking at her, when realizeation hit him, his expression changed.

"S-sorry! Agh!" he fell to his knees ayumi quikly sat beside him.

"Kishinuma! Kishinuma-kun!" she yelled, he leaned against the wall and whiped the tears away she had in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for hitting you… i wanted to make you shut up about satoshi…" he breathed

She looked suprised, what had mochida to do with this.

"Shinozaki… come a little closer… please…" he begged.

She did as he asked, their faces were so close, he leaned closer to her ear until his lips brushed against it and whispered.

"i love you…"

Her eyes widened, she now realizes now… he protected her all the time… because he loved her… he came back tot his place with her…. Because he loved her…

But all she could ever think of was mochida, she thought about how hurt he must have been…

She only talked about mochida… she never noticed his feeling… she felt horrible right now.

They looked each other in the eyes, After a few seconds he closed his eyes in pain and fell forward, ayumi caught him and put his head against her chest. She looked around for something to save him, the only thing she could find were a pair of scissors, tears once again streamed down her face. "Yoshiki-kun! Hang in there!"

He slowly opened his eyes and whiped her tears away.

"please don't cry…"

He then put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"please.. smile… i love your smiling face…."

That comment made her cry more.

"Yoshiki-kun! Don't die! Yoshiki-kun!" she yelled, her tears dripped on his face.

He laughed slightly,"I like hearing you say my name… please say it again"

"yoshiki-kun…"

He chuckled a little. Ayumi… can i… Call you that…?"

"of course"

He had a hard time breathing.

"i want to be with you… yoshiki-kun… stay with me…" she whispered.

"i want to be with you too… i want to be with you…" he whispered back.

"if you won't survive with who am i gonna- with who…" she cried, she could not complete her sentence.

She looked around again and saw the pair of scissors.

She suddenly smiled, but she was still crying.

"if your stuck here forever…"

She reached for the scissors.

" i won't let you be alone… like you always have been…"

She grabbed the scissors.

"I will be by your side…"

"ayumi…?" yoshiki asked, his eyes widened when he saw blood dripping from her stomache.

She had stabbed herself.

"AYUMI!?" he yelled putting his hand on the place where she had stabbed herself.

"You fool!" he started to tear up

She dropped the scissors and pushed him gently against the wall,she whiped his tears away.

"please don't cry…"

She let her fingers slip through his blond hair.

"I want you happy…"

"how could this make me happy!?" he shouted while crying.

"If i die here… you won't be alone… then i always be by your side…"

His eyes widened and then he pulled her into a embrace.

After a few minutes he let go of her, she smiled happily at him and sat on his lap.

"yoshiki-kun… i'm kinda cold…" she said nuzzeling in his chest.

He put of his jacket and gave it ayumi.

"Here ayumi… that should help…" he smiled back at her.

"Yoshiki-kun…?"

"ayumi?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

He looked a bit suprised.

"No? How about you?"

"no… you want to… you know…"

He smirked and lifted her chin with his finger, he saw her blushing.

"I would love to…"

He brought their faces closer and closer until their lips were a brush away from each other.

They finally kissed, Ayumi blushed like crazy… so did yoshiki… Their toungs brushed against each other.

After a few good minutes they broke the kiss.

"ayumi…" he panted

"Yoshiki"

They once again kissed, that woule be their last time…

She nuzzeled against his chest, they holded each others hands.

"ayumi…"

"Yeah?

"I love you…"

"I love you too yoshiki-kun…"

They both smiled happy and they slowly closed their eyes.

It dind't matter…

They would but stuck forever, but they where _together forever._

**End**


End file.
